The present invention relates to a stationery organizer adapted for holding a variety of stationery items and, more particularly to such a stationery organizer that can be conveniently adjusted to hold different volume and sizes of storage stationery items.
A variety of stationery containers and holders are commercially available for use to hold sheets of paper, pens, rules, knives, cutters, erasers, scissors, correction fluid dispensers, clips, and etc. These stationery containers and holders are commonly designed for holding particular stationery items, and not for all-purpose. Further, these conventional stationery containers and holders cannot be adjusted to fit different volume and sizes of storage stationery items.